Vanilla
by juliet2
Summary: Mostly an erotic fic that everyone should be able to enjoy as it is...comes with mature content and takes no criticism...a story of revival and love about Kaname Kuran with an heroine that means what she says and promises...
1. Kaname

"Kaname…", the blonde, tall vampire was standing at the aisle, should he knock? Well that was hopeless as he knew that he knew. Again, despite the puzzling nature of this question, he did knock.

"Come in…". He sounded deep, like he had been summoned from a distant dream. Takuma noticed that.

"I brought you the records of the school, all new participants are listed here…", Takuma with gentle gestures, been as quiet as he could have been, left the papers at the old desk and then softly returned his gaze on Kaname Kuran. Some things never change…he was still there lying at the sofa, tranquil as always with the aura of the tamed power which Takuma knew so well. "Do you need anything else?" "No, leave me and thank you", kaname politely just said.

Takuma took some steps behind, slightly bowing as a "goodbye" and exited the office of the Night Class President with a sign of discomfort on his face.

"How long is this going to last?", he was thinking to himself…"ten years have passed, aren't they enough Kaname?"

With a heart that dripped pure concern he approached to his dorm. He wished there could be an exit for his friend out of this routine, this life that had no colors, taste, smell, desires. Sometimes Kaname would disappear for days and nights. Had it not been for the old "guardians", himself, Ruka, Aido and Shiki, no one would even remember that at this dorm the most powerful vampire of all existed; the ancestor caught in an endless realm of time, hanging from a thin line, so thin indeed that Takuma was scared even to try and swing it.

For the kind of man that Kaname Kuran was, perhaps there was no turning back from this oblivion, for he had lived too much and had lost so many and he had been born again only to find defeat. He had restored peace and safety but there was something or someone he had given as an exchange; and she had taken his reason for life with her…

Now it is too late to change anything; the very fact that he is alive for this world to sleep in sweetness is just another miracle that Takuma hopes to last long enough. But as I mention it, sometimes, like this one, Takuma believes that he is asking too many miracles to happen.

This is not the case of course with Aido, no, not at all, because Aido, as you might know already is a natural believer and not only a believer but a match maker as well…so hard has he tried in the past few years to hook up Kaname with good girls, vampire girls to be specific, from aristocratic families and all virgins of course (and do not ask the narrator of this story how he knows, he knows). But nothing…and far more than this no appreciation from Kaname's part. The last time that Aido brought a home-schooled girl at the academy for some tea and acquaintance with the academy ground's (just in case she liked Kaname and decided to join them), Kaname did not even come to the table. He should have been expecting it, but this is Aido…he is a believer.

And so, as a matter of fact he has made his list of girls while going through his agendas and has already scheduled to bring over up to 30 girls, hoping that even by pure luck, Kaname may see…just one of them? It does not matter, hope dies last…and there is also another one that believes it, if you can guess who this is…

Yes, Ruka. She is with Akatsuki of course, but she is still concerned with Kaname's happiness. As the time goes by she tends to worry more. She is afraid one day Kain will come to her and tell her that Kaname has left her a note, thanking her personally for all the good things that she brought to his life and the way she always attended him but he should go to an eternal sleep for now…for there was nothing left for him to seek anymore. And just as she is delving into these desperate thoughts, there is a distant hunch knocking her conscience's door, that this can not be the end…no history, neither life can be so cruel to him; there has to be a reward, somewhere…


	2. Vanilla

"Are you coming or are you leaving?", the young girl said to the handsome hunter that had just entered the front door of the half –ruined apartment…

"Vanilla, what are you doing here?", his green eyes fell hard on the flawless silhouette of the girl that was lying on the bed. She had a majestic air, two inquisitive dark-brown eyes and long white straight hair that only made her more of an exotic piece. She looked liked a doll but he knew that she was far away from being fragile, she was a pureblood vampire with fangs.

"Didn't you know that I was in here Mr. hunter?"

Claude had to admit he did. She did not have to wait for an answer. "Then why did you open the door?", she snapped.

"….because I live here? Can you now get out of here, before your mother learns that you are here again and they throw me out of the association big time?", he hesitated but still his fingers pinpointed the door.

"You certainly deserve so…for all the crime that you have done with me" she hissed.

"Out, now…"

"I was just teasing you…", she apologetically said while bending her head and half-biting the pillow. He turned even more upset and grabbed the pillow away from her fangs and hands in no time, she turned furious and he had no doubt whatsoever what these fangs would like to stab next…

"No", he answered to a question that she never made.

"Just once, please", she begged with an innocent look, her voice reminding the "mew" of a cat…

He twisted his head left and right…No was still a no….

As she recognized that her demands fail, she decided to take charge, the way she knew, the pureblood way…

She uplifted her body, now bending on her knees and her eyes started glowing, a light that became stronger and stronger, almost seemed to eradicate the surroundings but he knew these were the mind tricks that she was playing with him; he wished there was a way not to look now in these sharp, glorious eyes that had them under their spell…the girlish voice that was begging him before was now a siren's deep call; "Come to me…", that was an order. Her body, voice, eyes, were all calling him.

And he obeyed, once more giving in her, he had no way to leave these arms and these touch. He shivered as her fangs snapped deep inside his youthful flesh, he knew his lesson now, now that he was well captured inside her. She only left him when he started to tremble in her hands and this was because she did not like men that trembled. He almost fell unconscious at the carpet. She took a minute to clean herself licking her lips, savoring his taste, if she could, she would love to have him all….there and then…

She majestically passed above him, avoiding his collapsed body and when she found herself close to the door, she turned around to say: "Tomorrow, according to my mother's wish I shall attend Cross Academy, but it means nothing to me, please try to remember that, see you next Sunday".

He breathed with relief. She should have been in a cage, not out in the streets, if he only knew it earlier, but he didn't.


	3. Kaname & Vanilla

KANAME AND VANILLA

Kaien Cross carefully cleansed his glasses before putting them on to look at the shy, young girl that quietly sat at the side chair across his office. Her brown hair were tightly tied to two plaits, each one of them at each side. As he so she did wear glasses and had freckles on her noise. An old fashioned dress she wore with an closed collar that firmly prevented any eyes from seeing her long neck. Eyes to the ground.

"Well, well, there is no reason for you dear to feel uncomfortable…our school", Kaien tried to take a pride but Mrs. White voice sounded impatient.

"We do know about your school Cross kaien, now can we meet with Kaname Kuran?"

Kaien made a gesture of pure surprise with his hands.

"I am sure he shall meet Vanilla in person if there is such a need", he plainly stated.

"I see, he is becoming more of a myth", it was evident that Ms White was not happy with the result. "Anyway, come on Vanilla time to take you to your dorms". The girl obediently stood up and Kaien seemed to ring a bell.

"I am sure that Vanilla's time here shall not pass in vain"…

Mrs White's brown eyes did not show an expression of emotion, she was tired with all these bows and hellos. Two prefects appeared but not the ones that you might expect. A girl and a boy from the day class apparently the same age. Silently they escorted Vanilla to the gate of the night class while Mrs White choose her way to the exit.

Aidou was the one that welcomed Vanilla to her new home, but the sight that he had been expecting to see did not match Aidou's description for the purebloods, she was short and plainly indifferent if not ugly, he tried not to show his surprise as he shook hands with her and escorted her at her chamber.

"Is it so quietly in here at the night?", she asked as their footsteps was the only sound that she could hear while crossing the aisle that led to her room.

"All the other are at classes, luckily you shall meet the tomorrow"…

She stopped. "How old are you?"

Aidou, surprised turned around. "You mean me?"

"No, I mean YOU , the old guardians of Cross Academy…"

"Ah…not that old…", he continued relaxed.

Vanilla followed Aidou to her chamber, filled with all luxury she could have wished from a private school, the room had a mysterious air bathed in the moonlight.

"What a strange room…", she noticed as Aidou's heart skipped a bit. Could she know? It would be impossible for her to know. Still she insisted.

"Who choose this room for me?", she asked with a cold-faked attitude as she approached the closed window from where the moonlight threw its light.

Aidou skeptically put his hands at his pockets. "I do not know….President Kuran probably?", he even questioned. It was only this afternoon that Takuma had told him to give to the new pureblood this chamber. But who had told Takuma? "Why? Does it matter?", Aidou's curious eyes met Vanilla's.

"No, its nothing…", she answered feeling a shiver at the same time. "Can you please go now?", she asked, not so politely.

"Yeah, you must be tired", Aidou gave a last glance and exited.

The time of extra formalities and faked respect among purebloods and lower in ranks vampires had well passed away.

Now there were new ways and new manners. A new era for all, and all these thanks to Kaname and the rest of the old guardians. Thanks to Yuuki Kuran and Zero Kiruy, thanks to Cross Kaien, Aidou would never had to bow or to be polite, if he did not want to, ever again.

Vanilla wore her nightgown, just to feel more comfortable and released her long hair, what a stupid face to put on but in this way she felt like to tonight. She grabbed her brush and began brushing her hair in front of the mirror. The light from the moon was good and was more than enough for a nocturnal creature such as herself to perfectly see in the deep shadows.

She did not like the aura of the room though, the more she thought about it the faster she started brushing her hair and suddenly that image in that mirror was not hers.

"Ah!", she lost a breath as these violet eyes that suddenly shined in the reflection, only to vanish a second later, were not hers, never hers.

"No..", something inside her told her that this could not have been her imagination. Her fear, if any was childish. Still she decided to ask for the comfort of the blankets and the pillows, sleep came to her even though she did not ask for it. Was it only a second and then…Nothing.

Dripping in sweat she tossed herself out of bed, falling to the floor, her hair were almost silver now…as she could get from the few strains that fell on her eyes the moment she bended on fours at the carpet.

No! THIS CAN NOT BE ME! She lifted with all force but the hands of that beast, that so powerful beast pulled her back with a power she could not fight. Her back crashed to his chest. "What is this? A dream, a reality, a rehearsal?" . She could feel the strength of his body, his threatening breath to her neck and suddenly…. Blood…too much blood…she smelled and saw, violently coloring the fine carpet, her nightgown "from where?"

She only felt the pain a second later as she could see now his hand extending from a place, place far-far inside, from the place that her heart was…no…he held her there not to collapse, if it was not for the fear she would have crashed from the pain.

"No", aimlessly she tried to speech her voice but it was caught along with her breath at the back side of her throat…when she heard that deep voice and she realized that any minute now…"Even though you are a pureblood being, you may cease to exist…Your life I will have it" .

"NO, PLEASE, NO I WILL DO….ANYTHING"…

With these plead, this thought, this final agreement, she woke up in dread and absolute fear to find herself trebling but the room still quite and tranquil, bathed in the light of the moon, neat and clean as she had left it.

Finally, she began to breathe again, her eyes checked the clock. She must have slept no more than an hour and yet it felt, absolutely felt like a life.

Her hands quickly asked for her fix, where were they? This stupid insufficient tablets that she was supposed to have? In her bag? Her luggage? No…as she hastily searched through all things, her eyes suddenly saw the little box standing to the side table of the bed. "Ah…", it felt strange to her that she had not noticed it before. She took a few and then she sulked back to the silence. Suddenly it all felt like a long punishment…she needed to put all pieces together, this room was telling her its secrets, or someone else did…but it did…now the question was why?

"So how is she Aidou?", Ruka demanded now she had finally found him lounging with the rest of the guys next to the fountain.

"M…what to tell you…not like a pureblood", he reluctantly stated.

"You mean that she is polite?", Rima joined coming from behind.

"She means not beautiful", Takuma replied, earning a bit irritated look of Aidou. Aidou wanted to be the center of attention as always. "That's close to what I mean..", he also reframed.

"Did Kaname meet her?", Ruka continued.

"He said that he wishes there is no reason to meet her", Takuma answered.

"Hey what is going to be tonight?", Aido barked. He knew the answer.

"Hey you two, cut it out"…Shiki interfered.

"He is delving to his own world more and more", Ruka felt sad.

"Hey that just gave me an idea", Aidou brightened up. "No reason to meet her"?

"Aidou we should not interfere", Kain would never forget the early punishments that he got thanks to his cousin during the first days of the Night Class.

"No, no, its brilliant, lets give him reasons".

"You just said she is far from being beautiful", Rima exclaimed while licking her lollipop.

"So? Someone has to beautiful for you to be interested? Do you only care for looks, do you?", Aidou was proud of his defense, and of himself for demonstrating such superior thoughts, thoughts that he would never have made some years before, but now it was different, all them had changed towards the better. But, if what I say is true, then why is it that all of them are looking at the stars, trees, grounds, whatever and no one wants to answer this simply question?

"Oh come on people get serious!", Aido bursted.

"Okay but you are in for carrying buckets around campus", Kain explained.

" You'll see we will caught his attention", Aido was excited, yelling and showing his brightest smile.

"My attention for what?", Kaname stepped towards the old guardians. They were a bit surprised to see him, normally he flew almost invisibly to his destination. "Don't you have classes to guard?", he demanded calmly. All of them got up and feeling his aura, happy but again amazed, followed him.

"Where are you going?" , Ruka asked with interest.

"To Kaien, there is something I want to take care of…", he seemed so mystical again and quickly moved his own direction.

'Okay, lets go back to classes", Takuma grouped the guardians and their silhouettes faded under the silver light.

"Ah, Kaname you missed Mrs. White", Kaien hurried to tease a bit the pureblood ancestor that made an entrance to his office.

"Did I?", he answered.

"She wanted to introduce you to her girl, Vanilla", Kaien continued with a flirtatious look at his eyes.

"Was she that good?", Kaname replied in a vague smile.

"The daughter no, but the mother…A"

"A, she gave you a good reason to go to bed early…"

"Oh..", Kaien would never confirm this common manly notion. "Anyway…Vanilla seemed an old-fashioned, school-girl, too shy for her leverage, anyway…you should meet her", kaien sounded more determined now in an effort to reinforce Kaname's connection with daily activities.

Kaname's eyes were serious and his expression a bit scary when he said "I did".

Next day, 6 pm, Night Class Dorm

The girl that swiftly descended the stairs to meet the guardians and be introduced to her classes, did not match at all the school-girl with the large brown plaits girl that lived last night at Aido's description. Takuma would never forget her long wavy red hair that danced to her quick movement as she climbed down the stairs. And Shiki just could see under the mini-skirt the long flawless legs of a well rounded and shaped body. Ruka felt like eating her tongue when she faced a beautiful, cute face full of sweetness and Rima could not help thinking how naturally rouge her cheeks were, reflecting the health and the friskiness of their owner.

"Hi I am Vanilla", she said but how amazingly all glances had fallen like daggers on Aido, who was at the verge of having a nervous break down for some minutes now. Where were the brown hair? Where had the freckles gone? The glasses? The height? She was taller. "No! No!"

"I am telling you…"

"Nice joke Aido", Ruka's book banged on his head.

"No, NO!"

"Vanilla, I am Takuma and it's a pleasure…", Takuma went for her hand but Aido just got in the middle.

"Are you real? How did you change like that?"

"I am always myself….do you doubt that Aido?", she replied in her sunniest smile and her eyes sparked with life.

"That's impossible…", Aido continued but the guardians were already chatting with the young pureblood, introducing themselves, exchanging smiles and making their way to the exit.

Aido stayed behind. What kind of cheap trick was that? He had no hesitations as he took advantage of that little detail to knock at Kaname's door.

"Come in, Aido", Kaname answered and Aido entered at once.

"She is…I mean…the new pureblood is… she fooled me, she is changing shape and form and hair color…she should be punished!", he had become red as a tomatoe, who did she think she was pulling such stupid pranks on his back?

Kaname standing next to the window with little of the sunlight on his face did not respond at once.

"Kaname-sama!", Aido was boiling.

"You want me to punish her for changing hair color?"

"But…"

"Will you do me a favor Aido?", kaname asked, interrupting Aido's prominent outburst.

"Sure, If I can..", he tried to compose himself, as always when having to deal with responsibilities.

"Will you keep an eye on her? I won't be around for a few days, now you know what to be careful of…", Kaname explained a bit.

It was peculiar for Kaname to exiting the academy but nevertheless, there might be a good reason. World was in peace these days but apparently some times certain actions were needed to sustain him as such. Perhaps that was the case? Kaname did not move without a reason.

Puzzled but still entrusting Kaname's decisions Aido took a turn to leave by just saying "Fine".

During her first week at the academy Vanilla decided that everything was boring. Boring were the books, and the teachers, boring were the guardians despite trying to be polite and friendly, boring were her classmates all obeying the rules to the letter, boring were the customs and that distasteful tablets that made her miss of her hunter more. Boring were the schedules and the exams, boring were the furniture and the grass…everything bored her to death, everything! And that boy Aido was so boring eventually, not even creating a decent fuss for her little prank. If she was to pass eternity under these stupid rules that the new era had brought upon the vampires of this world, she would eventually die of boredom!

There was though a thing that did not bore her at all; the Day Class. Ah these fine little human beings, with the fragile tasty flesh. Stupidities! She was a carnivore, why was she supposed to hide her real interest? She had to find a target though, something that could give meaning to her empty nights and afternoons, someone that she could trust and handle for her to entertain herself in this prison, therefore that Thursday afternoon…

"Where is she? Where has she gone? Did you see her?", Aido was gasping out of air and agony as he came across Takuma and Shiki who were escorting a team of young vampire students to the classes.

"Who, what?" they both responded.

"That monster that we allowed in here! Where is she?", Aido was enraged.

"Are you referring to Vanilla?", Takuma guessed…

"Yes.., she was supposed to stay to her room because she was in no mood to participate at the classes but she is not, I searched to the yard, nothing, back garden, no trace, went to her room again still empty…, I have to find her, she is my responsibility, mine!", finally he exploded. Never mind the 20 pair vampire eyes that were looking at him like he was a lunatic, he did not care, he had to find her.

Both Takuma and Shiki tried to look calm, despite Aido's extreme reaction this could turn bad, really bad, and Kaname was away.

"Okay, Shiki will you take the kids to the class?", Takuma finally said.

Shiki warmly responded at once in full comprehension that they should not allow to the students any hints or assumptions, Aido had done enough damage already. Once they were in the distance, Takuma spoke.

"Now where can she be? You want me to search the library and dorms again? I shall summon Ruka and kain to have their eyes open."

"It was my mistake but what was I supposed to do? I had to be escort a class and I would return to the dorms to relax there but how was I supposed to know what kind of trick…?", Aido took a pause right in the middle of his sentence and then made a sudden turn starting to run again towards the direction of the Day Dorms while Takuma yelled some words to him, words that Aido never heard as a sudden realization stroke him; what if she had changed form again? Besides most of the girls at the day class were brunettes and so…

He was right! Vanilla ensuring herself that the Night Dorms were vacant from the guardians and not considering that anyone will seek for her until the end of the classes had become an unimpressive brunette with freckles again that took advantage of her pureblood powers to pass the gates. It was the perfect hour; the vampires were busy starting their classes and schedule and the day class was still awake relaxing after a long day.

Still she wanted to be quick and soon she began chatting with two girls of the Day Class that took her for a new student; well she was in a sense and enjoyed all the advantages of her different status in order to ask plenty of questions and start discussing about the principals and the customs of the school. The girls looked quite friendly to her and she was almost there, scheduling a late pic-nick with them for tomorrow to discuss about their boys and flirts as she had a lot of "secrets" to share.

All of these of course before Aido catching up with her and her vanishing from his sight, as she felt him and saw him coming from the distance towards her direction. The girls could not be in nothing but pure surprise since in a minute she had already gone.

Much more than this the girls gladly answered Aido's questions about the new girl and confirmed his worst fears; that was Vanilla no doubt, a classmate that they had not seen before in their life, asking them for a late meeting, disappearing as fast as the wind.

Aido returned to the dorms in a frenzy state only to confront a Vanilla cool as air, majestically siting at the sofa, throwing the cards to herself. His mental state became even worse because this young aristocratic lady was neither a brunette nor a red-haired but a platinum blonde, so sexy and devious as the only the devil could be.

"This is it! This is it! You are staying here grounded until the dorm leader is back!", Aido yelled.

Vanilla stopped throwing the cards, and advanced herself towards his direction.

"Really? Aido, don't be foolish, you and I can have…"

Aido's eyes widened like plates….

"…A really good time", she continued approaching him more. Aido took a step back. This was no longer a joke, neither a prank…

"Don't you see that I like you?", she went on touching him with her palms as Aido's back hit the wall. "If I didn't…I would not reveal to you my real form", she continued.

"This is your real form?", he hesitantly asked. He had to admit that she was captivating. Her oval face was giving away her aristocratic lineage, shaped with such a fine bone structure that she reminded him more of a sculpture that an artists in detail composed. Her hair were so long and straight, almost as white as the snow…her eyes were glowing in full brightness, her hips and waist, her breast, her waistline, her lips, red like cherries. She was a witch, he had to run away and break free…but she was all over him. Her palms were now against the wall caging him, her chest at his torso, her lips at his ear, ready to touch, lick, taste…and he had not so much luck with women…such a deep, sweet, sexual voice whispered to his ear…

"I can give you anything…in exchange for your love", she said in secrecy…

"I…", he responded…

She had no intention to take it this far, but if he could become her new toy-boy, now that he knew about her intentions, that would be ideal…he had to become, to cover her trace and perhaps starting enjoying more her staying, taking true blood instead of that artificial blood cells in the bottle.

She reached up more towards his neck, her siren voice had made its job mesmerizing him under her spell, he shivered and she could tell, she licked him once, twice and then…something faster than what she could even perceive furiously banged her against the wall…

Darkness…

When she opened her eyes to the voice that called her, she realized that things had become far more serious and dangerous for her.

"Hello, Vanilla", Kaname Kuran said and she felt her throat dry. So this was the legendary ancestor of the vampire race? She could feel it, her whole body responded to him forming an arc as his fingers vertically traced the line of her curves.

How boldly…how outrageous, and yet his power, so much power concentrated at the tips of his fingers was so sensational and provocative, this man, this vampire was not a sinner, He was the Sin, and every inch of her body told her so; to be afraid of him in one thousand different ways.

She felt that he could consume her just by smelling her. His eyes knew no pity as hers but held a knowledge that her own eyes would never be worthy enough to posses. His expression was that of a man that takes everything if he wants it without remorse, guilt, so naturally as breathing. This man was the beast in her nightmare, know she was certain of it and he had threaten to kill her. This man read her thoughts…

"Remember our agreement?", he questioned standing above her.

She nodded her head, feeling her voice to have become unavailable again.

"Say it again…"

Now that was the hardest part, what was happening here? She was almost at the verge of crying, feeling an invisible pressure to keep her bound to that bed, whose bed? His bed and this force growing only stronger and stronger. And how to draw her voice? From where? Her effort grew stronger as the pressure tightened more against her flesh. Her effort was excruciating her at this point.

"I…will…do…anything…", she almost whispered.

"Do you know why?", oh how cunningly he asked, how well he dragged her exactly where he wanted.

"Yes..", she cried now…"Please let me", she begged with all the force she had left. She would have never imagined that such a powerful creature as she could turn into little pieces. If he did not release her, she was ready to shutter.

She turned her head to his direction with pleading eyes.

"I did not want to…", she cried instantly, "I…did not mean to"…

He was so cool and so distant, her childish games had finished.

He was losing his patience with her and the pressure grew only stronger…

Facing his seriousness, the lethal threat that he posed, his eyes shining in the darkness, she realized that there was no exit and no way out, nothing left to do but just say the truth, at least to die with some dignity…

"Okay, I did…I did mean it…I did it, I did for my pleasure, he was a young boy when I met him and I had no one to play with…I know it sounds stupid, but I was alone, always so alone and I needed a toy…I did it for myself and despite all these I do not regret it, he is precious to me, and you have no right..", her cries prevented her from saying another word. He may well now kill her if he desired, he may well finish her immortality, she was in real pain both emotionally and physically, she was dead anyway now that he knew, he knew everything.

As she lost herself in the tears that accompanied the fragments of her self-conscience, something so soothing he did that she did not expect, his hand so warm rested on her forehead, the power that travelled now from head to toe was healing, meditating and so relaxing. She could not see him as he moved vertically to her body but she could hear him, smell him and most certainly feel him. How she reminded her of that Christian tell of hell and paradise, he was one and the same.

"I made that law that no pureblood shall transform a human being again under no circumstances, the nature is not to be changed, laws are to be enforced, you are far too young and naïve, but you are a dangerous being to others and to yourself. Many like you may arise, if I do not deal with you, the hunters are."

Hunters? That would only mean the cage, no he could kill her, he could…lost in his relaxing touch now she did not even care about it, perhaps this way she would not feel the painful ending of her existence…

"No, not hunters please", how calmly now she sounded almost like she was chatting about a dress or a nice song.

"In this case Vanilla, what are you going to do to save yourself?"

Too bad that his hand left her forehead, almost like he did that in purpose to remind her all of the pain that expected her as he was distancing himself from her body.

"But you already know…", she just stated, something inside her dreaded him but this fear was almost intoxicating, asking him to return again to make her feel protected, from himself; the ironic part was.

"Should I take this as you accepting the punishment that I shall enforce? Anything?", he plainly stated.

"Yes…please yes…I will do anything", she added now.

"You choose this?", he questioned like he had doubts.

She nodded and then she slept, out of nowhere, almost as being a baby.


	4. Punishement

What a beautiful silence this was now that the classes had ended, the laughs had stopped, the birds had slept. In the dark room the dim moonlight made everything far more beautiful, mysterious, romantic. Even though nothing truly romantic existed between him and her. He was sitting relaxed at the leather sofa and she like a child caught in its crime to the woolen carpet. Her long white hair fall on her bended knees, and her sparkling eyes were hidden somewhere between the floor and her inner shame. What she had done, it was only now that she realized.

"Vanilla look at me", he softly demanded with the air of the leader, of the righteous one. She delved in her sorrow and almost bit her lips in anticipation of what she would hear.

Then she looked at him. She had to confess that he was so handsome and so majestic. She had to admit that she understood her mother that had pushed her to enter in the academy in case anything could happen between him and her. "But mother, you should not have guessed what I have done and you wouldn't have never imagined what this ancient vampire is like. I can not reach him, no one can."

"I need to be straight with you Vanilla", he started. "The easiest part for me would be to give you to the hunters, but it is my own selfish desire along with your acts that lead me here…as you so will I do it only for my pleasure".

"Only for his pleasure?", how many scenes of pure pleasure eating up that hunter, licking him, teasing him, making a fool out of him, abandoning him, chasing him, destroying him with no end, passed through her mind as a flashback to the sound of these words. She knew, completely knew the meaning "for my pleasure".

"This shall be a fair punishment for you, I shall give you what you gave, and you shall receive what that boy received all of these years as exchange".

She looked at him even more intensively than before, caught in every single word that he spoke…hanging from his breath. Would his cruelty have an end? Did her cruelty have and end? There was where the really answered laid.

"I shall receive?", she repeated…

"Nothing", he answered. "How could you take his blood all of these years and not even giving him a drop of yours? You took love but you never gave. Isn't that right?"

She nodded in a pathetic way, He was right, how he knew all of these she did not know, but she knew that he was right, perhaps if she explained…

"But the tablets are so powerful now, it really made no difference…"

Kaname smirked. "You shall see on your own then what is the difference…I see you desired real blood so bad that you even dared to molest the Day Class…what an ego you have"

She felt like delving in a dwell that had no end, she was caught on her own lies, burned with her own fire. How could she excuse herself?

"What is even more amusing is that you tried your cheap tricks on Aido? I would not mind if you had not exercised your pureblood powers on him to turn him in a victim of your lustful intentions".

She had nothing to add to that. He continued.

"But I do not mind… you Vanilla, you are perfect for the role that you prepared for others".

"How long will I…", she left the sentence there hanging unable to speech the rest.

"How long will you do what?", he requisitioned. He did not spare her a word, a word…that realization already ached inside.

"Serve you…", she emphasized trying to find a strength in the intimidation that he posed.

He smiled in a cunning way.

"It's impossible that you can not know this, ask yourself".

Two years and a half, it had been two years since she had taken this boy between her fangs and body to change his life forever.

"Whatever I will do to you, it shall not be enough to let you taste your own medicine", saying that Kaname lifted himself of the couch and stood even taller in front of her. "Outside of these walls you do not know me and I do not know you", he cleared out. "Wasn't that the way that you had it with your hunter? A secret, no strings attached, just for your pleasure. I shall play you with your terms."

Before having a chance to respond, his left hand grabbed her arm and uplifted from the floor. Now he was even more fearful, looking her straight to her eyes, his masculine force piercing her core already, now that she had become more vulnerable, now she only kept thinking; How would she survive him?

"You are still free to walk away Vanilla and choose your own path, any time that you wish you can open the door, but if you do, you know the continuation, and if you do not change mind and attitudes, while staying here, I've already shown you the depths of my mercy. I send you the message but you continued. Are you going to behave now, can I trust you?" his hand released her and she took many steps backwards to cool her mind of his force -he was pulling her close only to push her a long distance away.

"Will I see him"?, she asked unsure of where the boundaries of her freedom were.

"Oh no", he smiled softly, his eyes passing through her whole existence. "For two years you shall be what I want you to be…".

Why had this powerful man choose this way to punish her? Perhaps because it was a way to almost redeem herself, fully taking all of this what she had given, but something in this, he would enjoy. Something in this was the key that made him interested in her in the first place or he would have either finished her or give her a more tormenting end surrounding her to the hunters. Whatever he said, this situation also fitted him. Why?

Perhaps…

"What is going to be?", he asked again, interrupting all of her thoughts.

Choosing between the cage and him, or choosing between escape that would lead to instant death, she already knew the answer and so did he. Buying time at least…

"I shall be around", she modestly answered.

"What a smart girl", he praised. "Now, go back to your chamber and do not speak to anyone about this…I shall have you tomorrow."

She did not dare, speak, think...of what she had done and what she would do. Like her hunter her deepest fear was that this would change her...forever and her forever was a really long way.


	5. Sex Vanilla

SEX VANILLA

(the scene is for mature audience)

As they agreed she said nothing to anyone, she avoided all of the students and instructors, with her silent ways, and they in exchange did not pose many questions. But, this silence was eating her from inside, was burning her guts and her thoughts…

What had she done? Now that many hours had passed, that his influenced over her had decreased, now she could breath, now she found herself again…She was strong and independent in thought, she was a pureblood for god's sake (just an expression), she was the goddess in an universe filled of mortal morrows…

Chilling a bit just before seeing him again, Vanilla was tasting a lemon-ice tea, trying to cool with its fresh and icy taste her internal fire. Not possible…

She should run, miles and miles away, in a land where no one could find her, not even her thoughts…she laid at the mattress…and then what? She would have been the shame, the disgrace of her family because her sins would become known, the hunters would be searching for her and she would not be allowed to return to the land where she was born. After many decades of lust and anonymity, a hunter on a mission, would accidentally see her at an alley trying to lure a young man back home…and she tired of hiding her face, deprived of any real bond and feeling would allow him to lead her back home, to be killed or imprisoned according to verdict. If Claude was still alive, he would burn her, hate her for the ruin that she brought…and she would have no words to speak.

Now, she hated him more, that cold-mannered ancestor that had changed everything about the laws, the purebloods, the tablets, the roles of vampires, everything that this bloody society was built upon. Who did he think he was? Why should he be right?

Outraged she threw the ice tea at the opposite wall…glasses everywhere…oh she did not care.

Life was not funny, not anymore…

She took a big breath, she had no choice but to listen him.

For his own selfish reasons, he had given her a crazy option, to be his servant, whore or slave or whatever name he enjoyed calling her, for two and a half years. Then it would be like nothing had happened. In exchange she would never taste this sensational red human blood again, no, even if its salty taste and aroma made her to lick her lips in anticipation, but then, after all of this she would be free, free of charge.

Was there a better deal to make?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of a vampire at her door, she did not respond, waiting for the knock.

"Come in", she said a second later.

"Mistress Vanilla, my master asks for your presence", Seiren informed her while standing at the door.

"Mistress, Master…", Vanilla wondered from what movie did she escape from? Certainly a girl that had kept the old ways, nowadays a simple miss and mister would do, if she intended to be that formal. But formality was not the case of this girl, old-fashioned perhaps? That was what Vanilla thought as her eyes scanned Seiren from head to toe.

"Fine, I am ready", Vanilla answered with no smile at her lips. She followed Seiren at the corridor but Seiren instead of making the expected turn, decided to stop and stand in front of a library case that was inserted at the wall. She twisted a book and viola…an entrance door with stairs that went upwards. Vanilla was impressed, and puzzled. The room, the library, were all of this a coincidence?

"No, he should knew what I was doing a lot time now, but it was a matter of time until I fall into this trap! Damn you mother!", she thought.

Reaching the top, Seiren stop. "Walk to the aisle, it's the first door my lady", she said and Vanilla decided to walk on her own. Taking a long breath, knowing that this would just be one of the many nights that would follow, she gathered her inner strength and she opened the door. It was dark and silent, like yesterday. She walked a few inches more, in the middle of the room, there was a king size bed. She could feel his presence all over the room but not somewhere in particular. Her heart skipped a bit, her body shrunk when he suddenly appeared from behind hugging her waist, immobilizing her. It was like her nightmare and a terror formed in her heart, perhaps so great that he felt it too, or so she though as he said: "Don't be scared Vanilla".

A soft smile was hidden at the edges of his lips and his eyes were fixed on her white neck taking the time to appreciate the aroma of her body, building tension for all there was to be followed. She thought that he would bite her there and then but her suspicions turned false as he turned her around to push her at the bed. She could not think of a single thought, her mind blocked…as his long body pressed against hers, his eyes now completely red, his hands taking her palms inside, this little primarily touch transferring to her so much electricity that her whole body arched again.

As his tongue licked her white neck and she felt him becoming harder and harder between her legs, she started moaning and twitching, answering with an arousal of her own. Her heart started pouncing as his fingers unbuttoned her dress and released her breasts, her nipples remained erected and proud under his soft palm that massaged the area, her eyes closed shut to the notion that she was on the verge of pure acceptance, "Anything I will do, anything..", she could now rephrase it again and again...

Every cell of her body told her one thousand reasons why she should desire him.

Under her nose, her body spoke with this man an ancient language. He was the master of her flesh and blood, and she was nothing even to herself. His sharp fangs bite her forcefully and her hands grasped his shirt. At first she did not feel much, just the instant biting but then a dizziness started to overcame her, her fears, her worries, her stress all seemed to leave with each swallow he took. Finally she was relaxed, she was free from cares and reservations. His fangs transmitted her an arousal, that spread all over her body, she got lost inside the sensation to finally meet a vague sense of completion, it was impossible to even imagine it ever existed. When he pulled out it felt cold…it felt like something was missing. She inhaled heavily but in sweetness and watched him tenderly as he cleaned his lips with his hands, licking every drop. But, he was also watching her, with a sexy devious smile that made him so irresistible. Cunningly but in a serious voice he asked; "Are you enjoying this?"

Of course she did, I mean she didn't…but just the expression of that realization brought a natural red tone to her cheeks. She preferred not to answer this, as she stood up to release himself from the shirt and the rest of his clothes. Finally he stood naked in front her and she could not deny to herself that being with such a man was an honor, a privilege, something that she did not deserve but would have. She felt proud for herself in a way; a twisted "Vanilla" way.

"Turn around", he commanded her and she clearly disliked the fact that she was losing him from her view. He took all initiative to remove the rest of her clothes and threw them at the floor. The more piles she saw at the floor gathering, the more she realized that she was naked under a stranger's eye, but somehow she did not care because she was flawless as he was. Finally he climbed her on top and she knew what was following.

"As it is our first time together, I decided that sex should be plain...and boring, that's the way..", he whispered to her ear.

"Which way?" she questioned picking up his line..

"Vanilla way", he responded.

Was she boring? She? The one who changed one thousand appearances in a moment? Obviously he was gaming her with the word Vanillla, but obviously now she should care more for his legs that parted hers. He inserted her almost violently. She was wet, and hot and tight, and he closed his eyes in full satisfaction of the fresh body that was now trembling underneath him.

Vanilla's breath became more frequent as the time passed by, her palms now fisted the edges of the pillow case, her little screams started echoing in the room in repeated frequency as Kaname pushed deeper and deeper until there was no more to reach inside her to finally came with force while Vanilla's arousal had grown greater. He withdrew from her body a moment later, leaving her there, half –satisfied, half-unsure, a bit disappointed, yearning for more…

When he returned he was wearing his long black robe, that left the area of his chest open…she could not help thinking that she wanted him more and as he sat close to her, she lifted herself up and placed her palms against his torso.

It was then when he heard the cruelest tone of voice that he had ever heard from him: "take your hands down", he scolded her, his look was serious and he got up from the bed.

She was frustrated and suddenly felt ashamed for her nudity, her desire, her position…

"Vanilla, this is about my pleasure, remember? This is your punishment, do not forget this", he stated with a calm, cold voice.

Now she started to understand more, now she was totally grasping the idea, she did not like it, not at all. It would be a mistake, a great mistake falling for this man, but being with him, she did not even did it, her body did it to her. She wrapped herself with the sheets and started gathering her clothes…

"Are we through?" she asked without even looking at him.

"Tomorrow same hour", he responded.

She wanted to disappear, she put all her clothes back in haste and as she approached the door, she tried to remember not to look back.


	6. Submission

Sumbission

She woke up to the smell of the fresh red roses that rested in a vase by the side table of the bed. Who, when? She opened her eyes just to close them again and she literally ditched her head further below the covers and the pillows.

He was good, he was so good in this game that she could not play him; a man out of her control and her limits, he led her to the edge of the cliff only to crush her further down. She should not give in; to her feelings, to this crazy attraction. His body posed a threat. His eyes were a danger, but she was falling already, wasn't she?

She threw the covers away and sat at the mattress. How sad she felt that her game was over, and that his own was only beginning. She should do something, but what?

Her eyes met the redness of the freshly cut roses and the white of the small card that was placed in the middle. She picked it up with an internal enthusiasm and an innocent anticipation in heart, a feeling which her mind told her to bitterly suppress for her own good, but still she did pick it.

"See you after midnight, Kaname".

"Kaname…"

Still her body was warm for him. She felt it, down there and at the side line of her neck.

In all the areas that he had touched last night...yes, she could still feel him. And the thought just made her to delve again back in the bed, back in last night's late hours.

She hugged the pillow, she closed her eyes, to live again his thrusts inside her and purely sweetly moaned to herself.

But, suddenly a realization made her stood up again. Today was Saturday and tomorrow she could meet with Claude, if she could find a way to get out of this stupid academy. Claude could do it; break the spell of this man and bring her back to her senses and to her cool underlying real self. But,how? She needed negotiations. Would he buy? There was only one way to know; to ask him.

After midnight was a good hour. She entered the room dressed in a light white dress, its thin fabric hardly concealed her body and curves. She smelled like a rose, a freshly cut rose. She went barefoot.

Kaname was standing next to the window gazing the moon. He merely turned around.

"Did you forget your clothes?", Intimidation, she would not spare him. Her heart was still proud. She laughed almost sarcastically.

"I can forget them even more", she threatened.

He smiled and approached, silent footsteps. His hands took a strand of her hair and placed it further behind.

"I am sure that tonight you shall forget everything Vanilla", he pointed, without smiling, without worrying.

Right, she had to pose her request now, before she would forget about it. "Tomorrow I want to ask for a permission to visit the town", she softly said.

"You shall walk there? ", he sarcastically asked, bending to her ear to sensually whisper; "I do not think that you will be able to".

What a threat, it drove her mind mad with anger and her body wet with anticipation, her heart raced. A pool of desire gathered at the center of her sex.

His fingers slowly travelled from her belly to her breast…"You want me to continue? This excites you?". How embarrassing, how embarrassing...true…

"Yes", such a low toned confession that could hardly be heard in the deep silence.

He smiled as he removed the straps of her dress, exposing her breast to the air of the night. A slight breeze coming through the open window gave her a shiver. His hand extended to the back of her waist pulling down the thin fabric. It fell to the carpet and she looked him deeper in the eyes, remaining in front of him; nude, uncovered.

"Are you always so easy?", he demanded in a cold tone.

What an insult. Normally she should slap him.

"How dare you?", she asked.

"Oh I dare a lot, just like you", he replied softly. Her passive aggressive anger amused him. His hands now rolled her panties to her thighs, leaving them there.

"Ah..", a slight whisper escaped her lips when his hand touched her and caressed her aroused area between her legs.

"You are so wet…already?", he kept provoking her.

She was delving in an ocean of total embarrassment where she tried hard to swim and survive him.

But then again, this was his purpose to make it hard for her…right this was the game; and it was just the beginning.

She leaned against his chest as his hand kept on caressing her, leading her to a higher level of excitement, she closed her eyes and soon she got lost in the lustful rhythm that he played with her body.

Up…further up…where no thought survived…a higher state of pure pleasure…she bit her lips softly, she inhaled heavily, her senses fully received him; his soft yet persistent touch indicated that he knew of girls, his smell so familiar and so cozy reminded her of home, reminded her of a place she had forgotten to be; he kept traveling her to the limits of sensationalism, he danced her…

She had lowered all defense, completely given to the instant care, to the ultimate height, she would have never reached so soon on her own, his name became a song in her lips as incoherent notes escaped her notion …"Kaname", it dripped desire…

And as she was reaching her own resolution of pure delight, he left her and distanced himself, drawing a tissue to clean his fingers, an act that insulted love. She did not lose her position, feeling hurt to the core as these waves of pleasure that never met their peak were now reversing back to her as slight needles of pain to her heart and body. She wanted to cry or break any agreement and throw him on that bed for her instant satisfaction, yet she did not dare to move an inch. Perhaps deep down that was what he had wanted all along; to offer him an excuse to eliminate everything and kill her.

"On your fours", he plainly ordered. She hated it. No smell, no sight, no touch, nothing. She still obeyed, now that she was so hot for him, his demand almost sounded like a relief out of this state; a feverish state.

She kicked her panties to the side and climbed on bed.

He joined her a minute later taking her hard and fast. She lowered her head grasping the pillow as a comfort but soon lost it too as he grabbed her hair and pulled her back, throwing her head backwards. He wanted to reach for her neck, he wanted her blood and her body, her obedience, he wanted everything. His fangs pierced her neck and kept the lower part of her body steady while his pace in her decreased in tension and speed. He drew her blood and her feelings; a complex mix of misery and arousal.

She was sweet and intoxicating tasty. Her knees lost their power and he held her even tighter against his body and erection. She almost scream...as he went on…drinking her…taking her….everything was abandoning her but that fire. That fire inside her, close to her womb, was escalating further and further…ready to consume her.

"Please", she begged, she cried…for a release…

Of course he had no mercy, sensing her own orgasm approaching he withdrew again and she in ultimate despair hit her fist against the mattress. Would this last long enough? This torture?

Of course…all night….

How many bites, how many intercourses, how many dirty words he whispered to her, sensational, loving, cruelly…she kept dancing and dancing all night to his demands, to his touch, to his sounds…

Again…again…and again…

Lastly tired and exhausted she just laid there while he had captured her hands with his own at her backside, banging her steadily, rocking her in a fast motion, paralyzing her…

She whimpered now, whimpered out of exhaustion and need, out of that long-term desire that had shoot her in a frenzy state of pure submission.

"What a good kitten", he praised now, teasing her.

She answered nothing, fully accepting anything he did to her….and kept accepting him until the dawn where she almost fainted out of exhaustion. Kaname took a morning shower and when he returned he decided that he should burn the shits for her blood was all over it. He softly took her in his arms and transferred her to her own room. She slightly opened her eyes realizing on the way….

"I…", she wanted to say something but she was far too tired and sleepy…

"Hush..", he said while his powers opened the door of her room and steadily placed her at the bed. "Good day Vanilla", he wished to her while covering her up and in her sweet sleep she dreamed that he never let go of her.


	7. Mistakes & Corrections

The smell of her blood travelled as fast as yesterday's news to the guardians. They knew what was happening, even though Kaname never went into details, they all knew.

They were sitting at the big lounge unable to discuss about last night's late activities or someone should evidently introduced the topic. Finally it was Takuma;

"At least he might have found some release after ten years", he just stated looking at the floor, faintly trying to smile.

"Do you really believe this Takuma?", Ruka demanded with a soft gaze.

"It's better than nothing", Shiki responded, why did everybody took it so heavily? Cousin was just having fun.

"This girl is just so…", Ruka continued…

"M?", Aido wanted to hear the rest, along with sipping his tea of course.

"Slutty…", Ruka did not hesitate anymore. "It's natural, it's what we wanted for him to finally show interest in some girl or we might lose him forever, but in a good-normal girl that would honor him and care for him, not a cold-blooded pureblood full of ambitions to eat humans for dinners, what is this?", she questioned.

"Well, you can blame Aido, Ruka, he and his brilliant ideas to escort classes finally gave to kaname a reason to meet her", Takuma teased. Aido with the corner of his eye half-looked Takuma with absolute irritation.

"So Aido you were ready to give in I heard?", Takuma continued. It did not take more than a second for Aido to put down the cup and start chocking Takuma on the couch.

"Stop it you two", the rest of the guardians separated them. Takuma had turned blue. Aido had taken his satisfaction and Ruka wanted to slap them both.

"This is not funny", she stamped her foot at the ground.

"Should we explain it to her?", Takuma said while retrieving his breath. Kain shrouded his shoulders. Nevertheless…

Ruka raised her eyebrows to listen to the explanation.

"Its obvious that he does not wish to connect Ruka, this is why he choose her, it's ten years that he has gone in silence and apathy, he needs to….you know…"

"What?", Ruka insisted.

"have sex, bite and sleep afterwards", Kain answered to a Ruka that had opened her mouth ten yards long.

"No way, Kaname is not that shallow...", she resisted.

All the boys moved a bit while coughing, taking an expression of superiority and proudness.

"Well, we did not expect you to understand, yes it's a guy's thing", Aido confirmed.

"Excuse me lovers of the universe, do you realize that is doing that to protect himself also?", Rima questioned almost shouting to them.

"Of course we do, it just that this part is minor", Shiki answered her. 'It's ten years Rima, I am sure that Kaname has resolved all emotional issues until now, he just wants to have fun".

"Sluts, as you said, are good to have fun, Ruka, he neither cares about her or him getting emotional", kain answered.

Ruka delved in silence, that concluded the today's discussion, she thought, and a part of her was satisfied. Now she knew why…but she did not notice Aido's eyes that were fixed on a female form approaching with a steady pace from the corridor. That was Vanilla in her original form.

Takuma lost it seeing her approaching with her long white hair almost floating, her eyes shining…she had heard everything and she was enraged. Everybody noticed along with how pale she was.

"Vanilla, you are very beautiful originally...how are you?", he dared to speak to distract her as she approached.

Vanilla did not even thrown him a glance as her attention was all fixed on Ruka.

Ruka did not step back, she would not allow this phony and ego-centric little girl to intimidate her, purebloods of the kind that Vanilla belonged to, should know that their days had finished a long time ago. She held her position while Vanilla stood in front her.

"Slut?", she demanded with a killer expression. The lights of the living room turned on and off repeatedly, the great crystal chandelier above their heads started trembling, the windows…

Takuma afraid of the worst. The pureblood was filled with a range that threatened the building.

"Vanilla?", he tried standing up now and approaching her. They all did forming a circle around her.

"Slut?", she repeated shouting now, while the chandelier was viciously shaking at the verge of becoming one thousand pieces. At that moment, Ruka was pushed with force at the floor while Kain grabbed Vanilla's hand to prevent her from harming Ruka any further.

"Do whatever you want, your terrorism shall not pass, pureblood", Ruka responded, uttering the last word with pure condemn, worst than swearing her.

"What are you doing there Vanilla?", Kaname demanded standing at the top of the stairs.

Vanilla looked straight into his eyes. She was right, whatever he would do or say, they had insulted her. Kaname came down the stairs to check on Ruka who was now standing secure inside of Kain's arms.

According to Ruka that good girl needed a leash to walk among them and it was Kaname's responsibility to restrain her. She said it all with one glance…

"I am sorry Ruka", Kaname's answer was, "I shall ensure that this shall not happen again". Vanilla was speechless. She was the victim here, She…not that rude aristocrat that had lost all reason and spoke about her like she was a level-e fiasco.

She was a pureblood but received the least respect in here, but that was his fault, he had given them all the rights. She furiously looked at him who turned to her direction.

"Vanilla perhaps you would like to apologize also", he suggested in a fearful look.

"No, I shall never apologize to her, she insulted me…!"

"She did not hit you", Kaname answered.

"So? "…

"So…come upstairs now", he ordered her as he ascended the stairs.

Oh this was going too far, everybody in here was testing the levels of the tolerance….and her nerves were shaking far worst than the chandelier some moments ago, nevertheless she followed him upstairs. Silent and serious as he was. The guardians were speechless. They ought to be careful but Vanilla was indeed dangerous.

Out", Kaname shouted once he entered his study with Vanilla following and shutting the door.

"What?", she was surprised.

He approached his desk and stood in front it crossing his arms.

"You heard me, pick up your things, make your luggage and out", he repeated in a well-composed voice. She looked straight in his eyes and approached him. His body was stiff and his cold stare told her that he did not care, he did not care at all.

"What are you going to do?", she demanded.

"Nothing", he responded.

"What you mean nothing? You won't tell the hunters?", she looked at him unable to believe that he was willing to let her go so easily, unable to realize if that was a gift or a threat.

"The hunters"?, kaname laughed, his body laughed sardonically. "You think that they do not know, you think that I hide things?", he questioned.

"You told them?", she shouted, he had given her away, he had betrayed her nevertheless, now she really hated him, regretting all the moments when she gave him her blood and her flesh…she was on the verge of falling for that man, if that was ever possible!

"Claude told them Vanilla, he needed to get away from you".

The reality penetrated her like an electric shock…"Claude?"

"Yes, Claude, could not take this anymore, of course they knew that he had changed a lot time ago, but he was unwilling to let them know who did it, promising he would deal with you. Eventually he had no option left because you drained him…badly, you hunted him everywhere, he had no means to escape you, he asked for your restrain". Kaname's words had left her speechless.

"Does my mother?", she asked as a new terror got her from inside.

"Of course she does, she was the one that wrote me, pleading me to do something, anything to escape the list", kaname replied watching her changing the one expression after the other.

"I took the responsibility to reform you, to give you another chance, only under this term you are free to live here", he continued.

She bitterly smiled. "Did you tell them and the ways that you shall be using to achieve this?"

Kaname smirked. "I told them that you shall receive a punishment worthy of your crime, but I can be more descriptive if you wish…"

"You are a monster!", she screamed.

"Yes? Thank you for the comment", he said in a calm tone.

"And you have serious issues", she continued...

Kaname took a moment to reflect on this. Yes, he did. Far more serious than what she would ever guess. Far more darker than what she would ever believe…

"Its true", he said in a skeptical look, "But do not confuse yourself with the context of the punishment that I chose as my little reward for that favor. I could make you the errand girl, make you sweep floors, clean the toilets, bowing to the aristocrats, this world has many joys."

She had freaked, she had completely freaked. Wasn't there a way to make him shut up?

"Now, you know what you should know, take your things and go wherever you want", he calmly said moving a little bit further.

Yes, right probably the hunter's van would be expecting her at the next corner. Tears started rolling from her eyes…now that everything had ended, she felt like wasting her chance, with this school, with her life, and with this man…

"But, they insulted me", she insisted like a small child that cannot compose its coolness anymore. She did not care, she would die…

kaname shook his head in disapproval. "Please Vanilla, I have other things to attend to, get out, you do not belong here".

No, but where? At the cage where she would die mentally? Or the hunter's list? They would shoot her.

"Please I will try, I will try harder…", she pleaded more within her cries.

Kaname looked at her, approached and lifted her chin to meet her watery eyes. She was honest, but that was going too far…having her in the academy with no intention of her part to change her attitude was useless.

She took a long breath and as always his touch in this moment of worry and unhappiness did comfort her, giving her the impression that she had returned to her deepest origins, he could be the heaven or hell. For a first time she realized that she had to work for it…really…really hard...

"Listen, no matter how much power you posses, you can not hurt and manipulate others to have it your way", he softly said.

"She did insult me….", she just repeated.

"I know my friends many years now, there is no argument over whose side I will take, if you had not hit and threaten and almost ruin the building, then perhaps I would have let you to defend yourself there with words, as they insulted you, you were allowed to insult. But no more than this…", he strictly explained.

Vanilla began to cool a bit, at least he was discussing it, so did that mean that he would allow for their agreement to continue?

"Can I stay? Please let me stay…", she begged.

"If you stay, you shall do as you are told to do, following orders and rules as any other students and you shall forget the ways and the arrogance of the pureblood, If you want to prove that you are a pureblood, if you want the others to respect you as such, then you shall use your powers for good causes, for actions that will honor the blood in your veins".

She understood or thought that she did…His way for her was difficult and so distant from her own perceptions…she took her lineage as granted, as a natural superiority over others, he had that lineage for nothing, if not justified by cause…a good cause.

More than this, his perceptions were strongly reflected on the world that surround her and that made her moments of superiority even more precious. Now they were past.

"Thank you, Kaname, I shall try...", she just said, hoping to find the means to survive, him and her own blood-thirsty nature.

'"Now, go back and apologize to all, especially Ruka and Aido for your terrible behavior", he suggested.

He was hard, very hard to her. Her heart was still trembling after all these revelations, her head spinning, her blood boiling. What hurt her most was the fact that she had nowhere to go but here…Claude had betrayed her, but she more likely deserved so…and her mother knew everything.

As she headed to the door, Kaname suddenly turned around…

"Oh and Vanilla, if you do prefer making errands and cleaning the toilets…"

"Oh, f***" you, she said with an anger that could no longer be hidden and she shut the door before seeing Kaname softly smiling.

Well, he knew how much she loved it.


End file.
